I've Been Waiting For You
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: When Brittany heads out for her date, she waits, but he never shows up. Later, she gets a surprise visit in the window.


**a/n: my very first story! :) . I'm so excited... I think, anyways, this is about my favorite Couple, Alvin and Brittany. won't be that long, but you get the point. And if you hate my story, that's fine. I like haterz, so go ahead ;). This is also cartoon! I hate the CGI.**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

* * *

"_Jeanette! Eleanor!_" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs, with fury. She waited with anger, and frustration for them.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Eleanor asked, entering the room quickly, with Jeanette following her. Brittany turned around with anger in her eyes, and glared at them.

"Would anyone like to confess who tore up my _favorite_ dress?" Brittany asked, holding up the use to be dress.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, then back at her. "Brittany, _you_ tore it up, remember?" Jeanette stated.

"Don't be ridiculous Jeanette! I think I would know if I did such a thing." Brittany replied.

"You were mad that the hair salon, because they did your hair wrong, then you got mad, and tore up your dress." Eleanor said, looking at Brittany. Brittany looked at them, as if they were crazy, then suddenly remembered. They _were_ telling the truth.

"...Whatever, but I have a date tonight! This was the dress I was suppose to wear!" whined Brittany.

"You could use one o-of mine." Jeanette suggested.

"No offense Jeanette, but thats not my style," Brittany then pointed to her outfit she was wearing, "_This,_ is my style."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "That's great... I gotta go." She said, grabbing her back pack.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm heading to the boy's, Theodore and I are gonna practice for the play on Monday, we only have a few days, _it_ _is_ Friday."

Jeanette nodded. "Okay, have fun, Simons coming over later, so we can study, and that's In an hour."

"Okay, see you guys at dinner time, and Brittany?" Brittany glanced over, and looked at Eleanor.

"Hmm?"

"Good luck on your 'Date'." Eleanor giggled, leaving on the way.

"Thanks." When Eleanor left, Jeanette grabbed her book, and sat on her bed.

"Hey Jeanette?"

Jeanette looked up, and saw Brittany staring at her. "Yes Brittany?"

"What time is Simon and Alvin coming over?" She asked, looking at the mirror.

"Uh, in an hour."

"_What?!_ I gotta get ready now!" Brittany screeched, running to her closet full of clothes.

Jeanette giggled. Same old Brittany.

* * *

It's been 50 minutes, and Jeanette was still reading her book. The boys were gonna be there any minute.

"Hey Jeanette? Does this look good?" Jeanette looked up, and dropped her jaw. Brittany was wearing a Dark pink tank top, button up blouse, with black jeans, and pink flats. Her hair was in a usual ponytail, but her hair was wavy, and she had a pink bow. She had mascara on, and some blush, and her usual lip gloss.

"Wow Brittany... You look... amazing!" Jeanette complimented, with a smile.

"Aw, thanks Jeanette, and don't worry, you'll look like this one day." Brittany teased. Jeanette rolled her eyes, and went back to her book.

"Do you thi-"

_Ding Dong !_

"He's here!" yelled Brittany. She went to the mirror, fluffed her hair, and went down the steps, followed by Jeanette. Jeanette was about to open the door, but Brittany moved her.

"Woah!" Jeanette then fell to the ground, while Brittany opened the door.

"Hi guys!" Brittany said, but then frowned. It was just Simon.

"Uh, Wh-"

"Hey Simon." Jeanette greeted, with a smile.

Simon made a smile back. "Hey Jeanette, ready to study?" Jeanette was about to speak, but Brittany spoke before her.

"Where's Alvin?" She asked, looking at Simon.

"Oh, he's running a few minutes late, why don't you just go meet him at the ice cream parlor? I'm sure he'll be there." Simon suggested.

Brittany nodded. "Okay." She then walked off, towards the parlor.

"You think he'll be there?" Jeanette asked.

"..No.." The two laughed, and went inside.

* * *

Brittany was in the booth of the ice cream parlor, waiting. It's been an hour, which is now 6, and Alvin hasn't shown up. Brittany just decided to call him.

_"Hey,"_

Brittany smiled. "Alvin! I-"

_"Sorry, can't get to my phone right now, please leave a me.." "ALVINNNN!" _

_"Whoops, I'm in trouble, hehe, bye bye!"_

"Oh, hey Alvin, it's me Brittany, I'm waiting at the ice cream parlor, so.. call me when you can, bye.." Brittany then waited.

* * *

It' now 7, and Brittany was _still_ waiting. She had a bored look on her face, still waiting.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No thank you, I'm waiting for a friend." The waiter nodded, and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Another hour has passed, which was now 8, and she was _still_ waiting. Suddenly, she saw a red cap enter the shop.

"Thanks goodness your here Alvin! Do you know-" Brittany looked, and saw it was just a random girl with a red cap. She sighed, and sat back down.

"Waiter! Can I get a chocolate ice cream please?" Brittany called out.

"Sure thing!"

She then waited some more.

* * *

It was now 9, and she was _still_ waiting.

"Mam, it's closing time, you need to head home." The waiter stated. Brittany slowly nodded, with tears in her eyes. She payed for her ice cream, and headed home.

* * *

"So, how did it go with your rehearsing Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor smiled. "It was great! Theodore's getting more confident, but he's still a little shy."

"Well, at least he's progressing." Jeanette pointed out, with a smile.

"Yeah, that's good." Brittany then burst through the door.

"Hey Brittany, how did-" Brittany ran to her bed, and cried into her pillow. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, then walked towards Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor sweetly asked to her sister.

"He... He never showed up.."

"He.. Didn't?"

"No.."

Jeanette patted her back. "Don't worry Brittany, I'm su-"

"I'm going to bed.." Brittany went to the bathroom, changed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Brittany was sleeping peacefully. Nothing could-

_Tap ._

Brittany opened her eyes.

_Tap Tap ._

She looked at her clock, and saw it was 3:30 in the morning.

_Tap Tap Tap ._

"What is that noise?" She frustratingly whispered, "When I-" she looked at the window, and saw someone she didn't expect to see. Brittany sighed, made her way toward the window, and opened it.

"What do _you_ want? It's 3:30 in the morning, and I'm sleepy." Brittany crankly whispered.

"Im sorry I didn't make it to the ice cream shop, I was busy.." Alvin whispered.

"With what? Your video game?" Brittany mumbled.

He shook his head. "No, I went out to but this for you, and I didn't realize it took me that long." He said, holding a small box. Confused, Brittany grabbed the box into her hands, opened it, and made a gasp.

"Alvin...it's beautiful.." Brittany gasped, holding the necklace. The silver necklace had the words 'A+B forever'.

Alvin grinned. "I knew you would like it."

Brittany made a smile. "Thank you so much." He put it on her, and looked into Brittany's blue eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) . This is my first story, so it might suck bal :/. Not much romance till the end, but I hope you enjoyed :) and I'm a little experienced with writing, because usually on my research papers, I get 100's.**

**Anyways, bye!**


End file.
